D-BC: Episode 71
( Leorse gets into a fist fight with Meteonoid ) ' '( Meteonoid blocks each shot ) ' '( Extremis throws a ball of fire at Meteonoid and Leorse ) ''' '''Leorse) My bad*** senses have tingled! *Grabs Meteonoid and throws him towards the ball of fire* ( Meteonoid releases a black sphere comet from his palms ) ' '( The black sphere comet easily gets past the ball of fire ) C22) Ability Activate! Wing Cocoon (Darkus)! ( Extremis changes to darkus and wraps his wings around him self for use as a shield ) ( Extremis turns darkus and wraps himself in his wings ) ' '''DF) METEONOID, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! ' 'Nirrel) ...*Pulls bombs out of his fur* DF... ' 'DF) METEONOID! ' '( Nirrel signs and throws the bombs at the black sphere comet ) ' '( The bombs connect with the black sphere comet ) ' 'BOOM! ' '( The bombs explode, while the black sphere comet is destroyed ) ' '( Meteonoid goes through the smoke ) ' '( Roxanoid lands on top of Meteonoid ) ' '( Meteonoid lands on the ground with Roxanoid on him ) ' 'Flareburst Roxanoid) Body smasher...Arse kicker! *Stomps on Meteonoid a few times* ' 'Leorse) *Angered* YOU DARE! I'M THE ARSE KICKER! *Charges towards Roxanoid* ' 'Leonial) Oh geez! *Runs towards Meteonoid* ' '''Ice) ... ( Roxanoid backs off, putting Mike onto the ground ) ''' '''Mike) *Happy* DAD! *Runs to Nintendo* Nintendo) :O Mike! ' '''Mike) *Stands next to his father* Where have you been?! ' 'Nintendo) Away. ' 'Mike) Why did you not let Mom know? ' 'Nintendo) Didn't expect to be away. ' '''Mike) Okay. ( Leorse and Roxanoid stand on opposite sides of Meteonoid ) ( Extremis charges towards Roxanoid, from behind Roxanoid ) ( Leonial stands above Meteonoid, separating Roxanoid and Leorse ) Leonial) Enough. We fight villain, we fight Meteonoid, we fight Darterym...NOT EACH OT- ' '( Leorse kicks Meteonoid ) ' '''Leorse) ARSE KICKER! ' 'Flareburst Roxanoid) *Stomps on Meteonoid's head* HEAD STOMPER! ' 'Leorse) BACKSTABBER! *Releases eight colored crystalic beams from his blades* ' '( Leonial gets hit by all eight and turns to his ball form ) ' '''Flareburst Roxanoid) ... Leorse) *Stomps on Meteonoid again* Arse kicker! Flareburst Roxanoid) OH YEAH?! *Jumps into the air for a huge backflip* ' '( Extremis misses Roxanoid and punches Leorse's face directly ) ' '( Leorse blasts off and turns to his ball form ) ( Leonial and Leorse return to Ice ) ' '( Meteonoid rolls away ) ' '( Flareburst Roxanoid lands, missing Meteonoid ) ''' '''Extremis Helios) *Get in Roxanoid's face* Leorse KOer Flareburst Roxanoid) REALLY?! ( Meteonoid releases two different blast at Roxanoid and Extremis ) ' '( Roxanoid and Extremis both get hit ) ''' '''Flareburst Roxanoid and Extremis Helios) *Heads turn towards Meteonoid* SERIOUSLY?! *Fuse into Extremeburst Helionoid* Meteonoid) ... Extremeburst Helionoid) YOU'RE WEAK! ' 'D-BC: Episode 72 '' D-BC: Episode 71 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Leorse Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Extremis Helios Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Nirrel Category:Magmius Leonial Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:C22Helios Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:Extremeburst Helionoid